


Mutt and Mistress

by RetrogradeAries (AriesOnMars)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Itching, Itching Fetish, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/RetrogradeAries
Summary: It would be a lot easier for Jou to tell Kaiba to buzz off if she didn't enjoy the kind of attention being her new pup gets her.





	1. Good Girl

"A mutt should know her place," Kaiba murmured into Jou's ear, her soft lips and precise makeup against her skin almost more teasing than the hand that slid up her thigh and under her uniform skirt. "Do you know where that is?"  
  
"Nnhh..." Jounouchi had to bite her tongue or she would have bitten Kaiba, and the asshole would have just taken that as a win. Of course Jou bit, a dog always does, right?  
  
"At her mistress's feet," the words were almost a purr in her ear and Jou had to bite her tongue again to keep from whimpering at the feeling of Setko's breath and lips against her ear, way her carefully painted nails dragged up along Jou's inner thigh towards her cotton panties.  
  
"Don't..." the word was a whimper, barely audible, but Kaiba still went completely still.  
  
"Don't?"   
  
Jou turned her head just a little, looking up at her through shaggy blond bangs. Kaiba was flushed just a little, the clip that held her long hair back and up slightly off-center with a lock starting to escape. Her lipstick was smudged on her lower lip where she's been so close to her ear before.  
  
_Don't make me say it,_  Jou thought. So what was it, swallow her pride or end it here? That's what Kaiba was waiting for, to make her admit it one way or the other, her long fingers too close to the aching heat between her legs but not nearly close enough and not making any move until Jou gave up.  
  
Finally she did, and Jou spread her legs a little more as well as she could with a whimper, "Don't stop."  
  
"Good girl."


	2. Show Grooming

Labels, Jounouchi decided, were very important. They let you know what the hell was going on, especially if there was a weird situation you were stuck in the middle of. At the moment she really wished she had the right label for what was going on. 

"Take your bra off."

"No way," Jou snapped. She already felt too exposed with the boutique's employee wrapping a measuring tape around her hips and waist. Jou was used to buying her clothes from a regular store, with regular sizes, not things that were made just for her. What if she gained weight? Or lost it? Did she have to get a new pair of pants just because of that? And as the woman measured her Jou caught her glance at her chest and just barely stifle a smirk. Without her shirt on it was more than a little obvious her chest was more padding than substance, but she could at least hold onto the illusion of not lacking there.

"Give me that," Kaiba said from behind her and the employee nodded and moved out of her line of sight for a moment. Jou almost asked what it was she wanted and then she felt her long fingers trail along her spine and it was forgotten. "I'm tired of seeing you in that one. You're going to get something better, something that actually  _fits_."

"If you're so tired of it then stop sleeping with me," the blonde muttered. Kaiba's fingers stilled and left her back. A moment later there was something cold, hard, and long pressed against her under the strap of her bra, and before Jounouchi could realize was it was there was a loud snip and her apparently offensive underwear sprang open. 

"What the hell!" Jou snapped as she held it against her chest in a poor attempt to cover herself. She looked at it as well as she could, but Kaiba answered the question before Jou could even ask it by handing the pair of scissors over the shorter woman's shoulder to the employee. Kaiba didn't even bother to thank the woman for giving her the means to ruin Jou's clothing as she leaned in closer to her and touched over her shoulders and down her arms to slide the straps off.

"There. Now you  _need_ a new bra. Take this off and let her measure you."

"You're a fucking asshole," the blonde muttered darkly. Her face was dark as she blushed but she finally let Kaiba ease her bra down and off, and when the employee slid the measuring tape under her bust Jou looked away from her.

"You'll look better with something that fits you," Kaiba said near Jou's ear. Her low voice and warm breath made her shiver and she tried to ignore everything as the employee moved her measuring tape up to wrap around her bust instead of under it. 

"I'm going to look like I barely have tits."

"That's because you do," Kaiba said and Jounouchi could hear the dark smirk in her voice. "It's to be expected. You have a surprising amount of muscle definition and little fat."

"All finished," the employee smiled and Jou startled a bit, she'd nearly forgotten the woman was there. "Just wait here and I'll find something for you."

"Right," Jou muttered and crossed her arms over her chest once the measuring tape was gone. She was at least in a dressing room--or maybe it was something else since it was so huge--so she wasn't out in the shop itself half naked. "Give me my shirt."

"Why?" Kaiba pressed against her so the swell of her chest was against Jou's back. The blonde shifted and crossed her arms across her chest a little more. She liked the other woman's breasts, she loved the way Setko would move when she played with them, or the sounds she'd make when she nipped and sucked on soft skin. But when she's had her own chest inspected and measured and teased it was hard to keep from feeling self-conscious. 

"Because I'm basically naked." 

"You should be completely naked if you're going to try on new clothing," Kaiba said low into Jou's ear as her arms slid around her and tugged at the fly of her jeans.

"We're in public," Jou put her hands over Kaiba's to make her be still, her face flushed dark and hot now.

"You're going to get new clothing and you're going to try it on in here. A few outfits, a dress, new bras and panties to match. You'll be expected to strip down anyway," Kaiba said low. She pressed a kiss to Jou's ear, her neck, she nuzzled into her hair. "Undress, Katsuya."

Jou shivered at her own name, making a soft, half-strained sound. Part of her didn't want to give in, and another part... She moved her hands off of Kaiba's and slid her hands under the other woman's, finishing getting her jeans undone and pushing them off her hips.

"Just like that," Kaiba purred against her ear, and her hands slid along Jou's bare hips as she pushed her jeans down and off. "Good girl."

"If I get kicked out of here it's your fault," Jou murmured. Kaiba chuckled against her and moved her hand to dip her fingers between her legs and stroke along her slit. She explored slowly, pressing her fingers in as Jou grew damp and teasing her.

"You won't get kicked out as long as you behave yourself," Kaiba said softly against Jou's ear. "You can be a good pup for me, can't you?"

Jounouchi turned and pressed a hard kiss to Kaiba's mouth, nipping hard at her bottom lip, and she was rewarded for a moment when Setko's fingers pressed in deeper inside of her. It wasn't nearly enough, though, and far too soon those fingers were easing out of her as Kaiba pulled back. 

"I've set guidelines for your clothes already, but you can pick out a couple of things if you need to," Kaiba said as she pulled back to straighten her own clothing. "Now, be a good girl. I have something else I want to pick up while you're in here."

Jou muttered under her breath, but she was off-balance enough that she just nodded and watched Kaiba go. 


	3. Flea Bath

"That isn't what I picked out," Kaiba said as she watched the maids put away her new purchases for Jou into one side of a large walk-in closet. Designer clothes, perfectly fitted for her, and all of them, Jou realized with annoyance as she had tried them on in the shop, fitted close enough that she wouldn't be able to fake her way out of a B-cup anymore.

"It's mostly what you picked out," Jou shrugged, not even bothering to hide her smile. While Kaiba had left orders for the styles and the employees wouldn't budge on that the blonde had found that they were slightly more lenient with the color choices. Especially when it went from taking the whole wardrobe from white and blue and adding black. Jou hadn't quite been able to make an argument for other colors, but at least she had one thing that she wanted.

Kaiba snapped her fingers and the maid looked up to her, and when the CEO nodded towards the door the girl bowed and hurried out of the bedroom, leaving the two of them alone. "I wanted you in white."

"Yeah, well, you have your dragon and I have mine," Jou crossed her arms. Kaiba came closer to her and Jou stood up a little straighter, watching her and then looking to the brunette's hand when she touched the collar of Jou's shirt and tugged it aside. Jou blushed some when Kaiba exposed the white strap of her new bra but when it was just the two of them it was significantly less embarrassing. 

"But you kept these white?"

"Not all of them," Jou admitted. "But the shirt's white, I didn't want everyone seein' my underwear."

"Go put on something black, then. If you're going to misbehave I might as well see what you've had me buy."

"Really?" Jou grinned some at that, already feeling a little too proud of getting away with something. "Gonna watch me get changed?"

"No," Kaiba leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Change in the closet or the bathroom, surprise me."

"I can do that," Jou leaned up to kiss her and went to go through the bags that hadn't been put away, grabbing it up to take it to the en suite bathroom to get changed.

* * *

When Jou came back out of the bathroom Kaiba was standing right at the door and turning something over in her hands slowly.

"What do you think?" Jou grinned and leaned on the door-frame, arching her back a little. Her cheeks were still red, but without a stranger measuring her she didn't feel nearly so awkward wearing next to nothing, and to a hopefully appreciative audience she was more than happy to show off black lace and red ribbon.

"I think this would have looked better with white," Kaiba said as she stilled her hands for Jou to look down at what she was holding. She was wearing gloves now, and Jou couldn't remember if she had been wearing them before she went to get changed. Between her long, thin fingers was a fairly simple a white dog collar. For it being something Kaiba wanted Jou would have expected something fancier than just white fabric. Kaiba had already had a collar for her, it was soft white leather and studded with silver like her coat, but if she wanted to get another plainer one she wasn't going to complain. "But you're still lovely."

The compliment was enough to make Jounouchi tilt her head back some as Kaiba slipped around the collar around her neck and fastened it. The click of the buckle made the blonde take in a short, sharp breath and then the cool metal was settled against her throat, holding the collar in place. When it was just the two of them it was a lot easier to relax into this, nobody was there to see her or make fun of her--and Kaiba knew if she pressed too hard and made it too much of a cruel teasing Jou would call it off and even leave. It'd happened a couple times early on when Kaiba had finally gone beyond petting through Jounouchi's hair and murmuring teasing words into her ear after sex.

"It kinda itches," Jou sighed as Kaiba leaned in and pressed a kiss to the curve of her ear.

"Don't scratch, pup. It won't help anything," Kaiba murmured against her softly.

 _That's kind of weird to say,_ Jou thought, but she just turned her head to kiss the taller woman with a low sound. Kaiba's hands slid over her, along her bare sides and over her belly, one hand slipping under the cup of her bra to stroke over her breast and the other sliding down past the elastic of her panties to stroke over her mound and down to trail her gloved fingers over her slit. With a whimper Jou nipped at Kaiba's upper lip, "I, ah, I won't scratch."

"Good girl," Kaiba smirked against her mouth. Her hands continued to wander, stroking over exposed skin and sliding under black lace to touch over her, and as her fingers traced down over Jou's back the blond let out a shaky sigh.

"What's, ah, what's with the gloves, anyway?"

"Hn," Kaiba didn't answer her, she just slowly slid her hands off of her and pulled back. She touched under Jou's chin and tilted her head up, "I have something I need to work on first. Can my pup behave and sit by my chair without getting into trouble?"

Jou chuckled and leaned up to lick Kaiba's cheek lightly, "Wuff."

"Good girl."

* * *

Sitting at Kaiba's feet wasn't usually interesting, but it was relaxing to have her fingers working through Jou's hair as she leaned against her knee or put her cheek on her thigh, and that was enough to make her content to stay sitting on the soft dog bed Kaiba had gotten for her. That and Kaiba wasn't particularly shy about enjoying having Jou down where she could guide her between her legs and nudge her head down. And when she didn't do that Jounouchi would often nuzzle and lick over the front of her pants, or nudge her skirt up until she could lick and nip impatiently at her inner thigh. For now, though, Jou was trying to keep still and not squirm as an uncomfortable prickle started creeping over her back. Kaiba didn't seem any different, looking over something on her desk that Jou couldn't see but glancing down at her every so often. 

 _Maybe I should have washed my underwear before I put it on,_ Jou thought to herself as she rolled her shoulders some. That didn't seem to help any, in fact the prickling itch just crept up higher and made her whine in the back of her throat.

"Is something wrong, Katsuya?" Kaiba murmured as she curled her fingers in her hair slowly. She'd taken the gloves off and set them aside and her nails scratched against Jou's scalp soothingly. 

"Woo-woof," Jou muttered softly as she shifted. She immediately regretted it. Her back wasn't the only place that itched, and the slight movement of lace against skin made her skin prickle under her bra and panties. She shifted and moved to scratch her belly, blushing and hoping it would be close enough to maybe soothe the uncomfortable feeling between her legs. 

"Don't scratch, pup."

Jou took her hand away, about to say something, but she noticed a fine, off-white powder on her fingertips. She frowned a little and rubbed her fingers together, and the pricking itch that cropped up between them was unmistakable. It was the same itch on her back, and against her mound and lower lips, and... pretty much everywhere Kaiba touched over her before, now that she thought of it. 

"I hope you didn't manage to pick up fleas when I let you off your leash today," Kaiba practically purred as she combed her fingers through Jou's hair.

Jou flushed at that and shifted, and immediately regretted it when the movement made her itch worse. It felt like she became overly aware of it now, the little irritation all down her back and belly, on her breasts making her nipples hard and strain against the lace--which really just made the itching that much worse and more pinpointed on her sensitive skin. Her slit ached with the prickling itch and it made her want to squirm worse now that she knew exactly that that prickly, uncomfortable feeling came from. Jounouchi actually did squirm for a moment then, and it just made the itching over her cunt prickle all the worse.

"Well? Does my dog need a bath?"

Jou bit her lower lip, close to trembling from how bad she needed to move and scratch--but pride didn't want to let her give in that fast. She could tough this out. She shifted a little to look up at Kaiba, just barely keeping the whimper in the back of her throat when her panties brushed against her cunt and made the itching flare almost too intensely and suddenly.

"R-ruff..." Jou managed to bark out. She knew if she said something then playing around like this would be over. That would be too much like admitting defeat for her.

"Such a good girl," Setko murmured and her fingers slid from Jounouchi's hair to stroke along the edge of her ear. Jou did whimper at that, tensing all over to keep from squirming and making the itching worse. Although it was reaching the point where it was hard to tell if it could get any worse. She wanted to scratch so bad and she wanted to squirm and move, and as her slit itched worse and worse she couldn't ignore the low throb that went through her low in her belly. 

"I am glad I took you out to get groomed," Kaiba said. She wasn't even pretending not to watch Jou now as the woman trembled at her feet with the need to squirm and move and  _scratch_ the overwhelming itching all over her. Her hard nipples were driving her insane the longer she didn't touch herself, and her aching slit was getting more sensitive as she got damp. She wasn't even sure if it was in spite of the itching or because of it now, and Jou had to press her hands hard against the carpet to keep from giving in and scratching.

"You're mine, Katsuya. And when you look good I look better. So I want you to look perfect. I want everyone to look at you, see how beautiful you are, and know you're mine."

Jou whimpered and finally squirmed as she pressed her chin to Kaiba's knee and looked up at her. Now that she moved she couldn't stop, every little shift making the pricking itch get worse and worse as she started panting. She was barely able to control the sounds she was starting to make, whimpering and gasping as she panted. Kaiba stroked through her hair and slid a fingernail gently along the shell of her ear, and Jou moaned at the touch to sensitive skin. 

"I think it's time to give you a bath, girl. Stay here while I get the water ready."

Jou just barely managed to bark at her as she moved back, letting Kaiba get up from her chair. She was trembling all over now, itching worse than if she really was a dog with fleas. She just barely managed to wait until the woman turned around to head to the bathroom before Jou gave in and finally jerked her hands up off the carpet to scratch over herself. It was a sudden flare of relief to finally be able to scratch over her prickling, itching, irritated skin. But the relief didn't last long, when she moved her hands from her belly to her sides her belly was suddenly all the more sensitive from being scratched over. She tried to scratch over as much of herself as she could quickly, but it just wasn't good enough. She couldn't move fast enough and as she scratched over her back and her sides and her belly it just made her more frantic. 

Jou fell back onto the dog bed completely with a gasp but she didn't try to get back up. It didn't matter, all that mattered was scratching over the persistent, annoying, constant itch all over her. She jerked a hand up when it was finally too much to bear and rubbed firmly over her breasts and nipples. She was trying to soothe the aching prickling there but she had just enough of her mind left to worry that scratching herself there would hurt more than help. Jounouchi arched her back and squirmed against the dog bed, but the bedding was so soft all it did was make the itching on her back worse. 

With a pitiful sound she had to give up on trying to rub the itch off of her aching nipples, jerking her hands down to scratch over her belly again, and then pressing one hand into her panties to cup her hand against her slit and rub firmly. She was trying to take the same care there with her breasts, not wanting to scratch over her slick, oversensitive skin and risk hurting herself. But she was trembling, gasping, curling her fingers to scratch carefully over her skin slowly. It helped, but it was such a strange feeling to be itching and irritated and aroused at the same time. And she was, from sitting at Kaiba's feet and being her good dog to the way the itching powder left her skin oversensitive she wasn't just squirming out of discomfort.

"Now what did I say?"

Jou cried out and jerked her hands off herself, holding them up in surprise and looking up at Kaiba. While in the bathroom the taller woman had gotten out of her clothing and into a bathrobe. She leaned down and scooped Jou up off the dog bed almost too easily, cradling her close and kissing Jou's forehead.

"I told you not to scratch, pup. It just feels worse, doesn't it?" Kaiba asked as she carried Jou to the bathroom.

"R-r-ruff..." the blonde just barely managed to whimper out a proper pup's response. She was trying hard not to squirm in her arms, but she itched all over and she  _needed_ to scratch and--

Setko set her down on the edge of the bathtub and eased her out of her bra and panties carefully. She left the white fabric collar on Jou as she got her into the bath and it was almost an instant relief. The water and suds soaked over her and worst of the powder washed off of her. Jou dunked down into the water, rubbing over herself, scrubbing the itching powder away until she finally had to breathe again and she came back up for air. By the time Jou wiped the suds away from her eyes Kaiba was already in the tub with her, the bathrobe tossed aside.

"Come here, pup," Kaiba said as she held her hands up for her. Jou went to her, getting in her lap, and sighing as Kaiba's hands slid over her skin. She paid special attention to her skin where she had rubbed the itching powder onto her and Jou had scratched over herself, getting the soap to start washing over her slowly.

"You're such a good girl," the brunette murmured as she shifted Jou on her lap and pressed her thigh up between her legs. The blonde whimpered and pressed down against her, rubbing on her thigh and gasping as she moved her hips. Once she started she couldn't stop, grinding down against her with needy little sounds. Kaiba laughed and pulled Jou closer, stroking her soapy hands down along her back and pressing a kiss to her ear, "When you want to be."

Jou couldn't stop herself, whimpering, gasping, and crying out sharply as she rubbed against Kaiba's thigh under the bathwater until she came against her soft skin. She came down slowly from it and Kaiba tugged her close to hold her as she caught her breath, the taller woman washing over her until the itching powder was gone.

"Now that you're cleaned up," Kaiba said as her hands slit to Jou's wet collar, "when you're ready to go to bed I'm putting your proper collar back on you."

Jounouchi huffed out a soft chuckle and settled in against Kaiba to rest her cheek on her shoulder, "Woof..."


End file.
